


Eine Welt aus Papier

by Traumweberin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumweberin/pseuds/Traumweberin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Oneshots um, über und mit Hermine Granger und Severus Snape. Näheres über dem ersten Kapitel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Herz: Die Erstarrung bricht

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist eine Challenge von der LiveJournal-Community fanfic100_de. Die Aufgabe: Die Auswahl eines Pairings/einer Gruppe/einer Einzelperson (in diesem Fall Hermine Granger und Severus Snape), zu dem 100 Fanfictions geschrieben werden müssen. Dazu gibt es eine Tabelle mit 100 Begriffen, um die sich jeweils eine Geschichte drehen soll.

Diese Kälte hatte sich vor Jahren in ihm ausgebreitet. Es war angenehm, weil sie den Schmerz abtötete, der ihn sonst zerstört hätte. Lily … auch wenn sie nicht durch seine Hand gestorben war, Schuld an ihrem Tod trug er doch.  
Dann die Zeit als Todesser. Ja, es war gut, dass sein Herz gefroren war. Sonst hätten ihn diese Dinge um den Verstand gebracht: Männer foltern, Frauen vergewaltigen, Menschen töten.

Natürlich hatte es auch unangenehme Seiten gegeben. Wie hätte er einem anderen Menschen erklären sollen, dass sein Herz, gefroren in seiner Brust, zu keinerlei Gefühl mehr in der Lage war?  
Doch auch das erledigte sich. Die wenigen Menschen, die ihm nahe standen, hatten es verstanden: Er war nicht in der Lage dazu ihnen wie auch immer geartete menschliche Wärme zu geben, weil in ihm alles kalt und gefroren war.

Doch dann kam sie. Das kleine Gryffindor-Mädchen, mit den wuschigen Haaren und den braunen Augen. Nach dem Unterricht blieb sie vor ihm stehen, sah ihm wissend in die Augen und hob die Hand, um sie auf seinen Brustkorb zu legen.

Und jetzt lag diese warme Hand auf seinem Herz, durchdrang die eisige Kälte, begann sein Herz aufzutauen. Er begann wieder zu fühlen!


	2. Nacht: Alles was ich brauche

Ich fühle eine unbekannte Zärtlichkeit in mir aufsteigen, während ich dich beobachte. Du schläfst vertrauensvoll in meinen Armen. Das was in dieser Nacht geschehen ist, hätte ich niemals zulassen dürfen. Es war dumm, unvorsichtig und nicht zuletzt absolut egoistisch. Und doch, ich bereue es nicht.  
Ich fürchte den Moment, in dem du erwachen wirst. Ich ahne bereits, dass die Reue sich in deinen Gesichtszügen manifestieren wird. Du wirst dir den Schlaf aus den Augen reiben und dann erklären, dass all dies ein großer Fehler war. Und dann wirst du hastig deine Schuluniform wieder anziehen und den Kerker fluchtartig verlassen.  
Natürlich ist es das Beste, was du tun kannst. Das Beste für dich und auch für mich. Noch besser wäre es allerdings gewesen, wenn all dies nie passiert wäre.

Es fällt mir ohnehin schwer zu glauben, dass ich nicht nur einen sehr realistischen Traum habe. Aber dein warmer, weicher Körper in meinen Armen und dein leises, gleichmäßiges Atmen, das in der Stille meines Schlafzimmers zu hören ist, lässt überhaupt keine Zweifel daran zu, dass dies die Realität ist: Ich habe mit dir geschlafen.  
Wie ist es nur so weit gekommen? Wieso hast du am gestrigen Abend an meine Tür geklopft? Ich erinnere mich noch daran, dass du etwas von einem Studium erzähltest. Dass du die Empfehlung eines Zaubertränkemeisters bräuchtest, um Zaubertränke studieren zu können.  
Ich beugte mich näher zu dir, in der Absicht dich einzuschüchtern. Hatte einen zynischen Kommentar schon auf den Lippen.

Doch dann war ich plötzlich von deinem Geruch umgeben. Vanille, gemischt mit einer Note, die mich entfernt an Moschus erinnerte. Ich beging einen folgenschweren Fehler: Ich sah dir in die Augen und verlor mich fast augenblicklich in ihnen.  
Wer den nächsten Schritt tat, das weiß ich nicht mehr. Ich erinnere mich nur an das Gefühl deiner seidigen Lippen, an deine kleinen Fäuste, die sich in mein Haar krallten.  
Ich war noch geistesgegenwärtig genug, um dich in den Raum hineinzuziehen und die Tür zu zustoßen, ohne den Kuss zu lösen.

Dann wurde mir schlagartig bewusst, was ich hier tat. Ich löste mich von dir und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Warum …?“, setzte ich zu einer Frage an, doch du legtest mir den Finger auf die Lippen.  
„Frag nicht“, batest du und dann waren da wieder deine Lippen, die mir den Atem und den Willen zum weiter fragen nahmen.  
Ich drängte dich in Richtung meines Schlafzimmers. Dort fielen nach und nach Kleidungsstücke zu Boden und schließlich fanden wir uns komplett entkleidet auf meinem Bett wieder. Hände und Lippen suchten sich ihren Weg über unsere bebenden Körper. Ich verlor mich in dir und wir schwebten gemeinsam in die höchsten Höhen.

Und nun liege ich hier und bin zumindest für diese eine Nacht der glücklichste Mann der Welt. Denn alles was ich brauche heute Nacht ist eigentlich nicht viel: Nur einen Platz, von dem aus ich deinen Schlaf beobachten kann. *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Leicht verfremdetes Zitat aus dem Song Nacht von Kettcar.


End file.
